Oneshot Ốm
by Grey Adler
Summary: Một gã thám tử đại tài, ừm, thì người ta vẫn kháo nhau thế. Một cơn mưa ngang trời. Một trận ốm ...và một cô hàng xóm...


**Ốm**

Chuyển mùa, nói mưa là mưa. Ừ, mưa rồi thì cũng thôi đi, người lại còn ốm. Shiho đứng trước tủ lạnh lấy ra hai quả trứng gà, sắp đồ nấu cháo cho kẻ nào đó. Mấy hôm nay trời hanh, lại chẳng báo trước mà đột ngột trút mưa như xả giận. Một gã thám tử thích lo chuyện bao đồng, hắn là bạn, cũng là tên hàng xóm gần ba chục tuổi đầu vẫn lông bông phất phơ cả ngày của cô, cuối cùng cũng dính mưa và lăn ra ốm như nó phải thế.

Nhìn nồi cháo đang ninh trên bếp, Shiho khoanh hai tay trước ngực. Hai vị phụ huynh của cậu ta vi vu tận đẩu tận đâu, mỗi lần gọi điện hỏi thăm là lại có thể chấm thêm một chấm đỏ xác định vị trí trên bản đồ thế giới. Chậc, ai đời sắp đến đầu ba rồi mà ốm đau lại phải nhờ hàng xóm chăm sóc không hả trời. Người yêu thì không có, đến chó cũng không có con nào. Hừm, Shiho sực nhớ đến em cún Aki của mình, không biết bác Agasa đã cho em ấy ăn chưa. Hình như đồ ăn của Aki sắp hết, mai ghé cửa hàng mua thêm mới được.

Đập hai quả trứng ra bát, chà, lòng đỏ tươi thật, đúng là trứng gà tươi có khác. Từ mấy năm trước ông chú Mori đã thôi nghề thám tử tư, mua cho mình một nông trại nhỏ, xây dựng cuộc sống gần gũi thiên nhiên, thân thiện hạnh phúc. Một ngày đẹp trời mùa thu, ông chú lại thành công rước vợ về nông trại, thảnh thơi vui vẻ sống qua ngày. Thực sự chuyện đó chẳng ai ngờ, nhưng là một bất ngờ hạnh phúc. Khỏi phải nói, Ran đã vui đến chừng nào. Cũng kể từ đó, tủ lạnh nhà Shinichi và nhà Shiho chẳng bao giờ thiếu nông sản tươi ngon cả. Mùa nào thức ấy, sạch sẽ an toàn lại ngon miệng.

\- Shiho ơi.

Shinichi mò từ phòng ngủ ra phòng bếp, dáng người khòng khòng mặc đồ ngủ, đầu tóc như ổ gà, sụt sà sụt sịt cầm tờ giấy ăn chặn mũi. Shiho nhăn nhó nhìn bộ dạng vứt sạch hình tượng thám tử sáng láng ấy của gã bạn già, vừa khuấy trứng vừa hỏi:

\- Thế nào lại mò ra đây, tôi bảo cậu nằm yên ngủ đi cơ mà.

\- Tớ có ngủ rồi đấy chứ, nhưng mà tại thơm quá.

Shinichi ngồi vào bàn ăn, lộ ra vẻ mặt háo hức chờ ăn thấy rõ, đáp lại cô với giọng khản đặc. Shiho nâng cằm Shinichi lên, một tay giữ đầu một tay giữ cằm xoay trái xoay phải, chăm chú quan sát trong mũi cậu. Nhướng nhướng mày, cô đặt bát cháo nóng hổi cùng đồ ăn kèm xuống trước mặt hắn. Mũi tắc đến vậy mà còn ngửi được mùi cháo, gã này có tình yêu kì lạ với đồ ăn đấy nhỉ.

\- Shiho ơi.

\- Ăn hết đi rồi nói.

\- Ừ.

Kê một chiếc gối tựa sau lưng, Shiho ngả người dựa xuống, thở phù ra một hơi. Cô tóm một chiếc gối khác ôm trước bụng, nhắm mắt lại tựa như đang ngủ. Tự nhiên Shiho thấy hơi buồn cười. Lúc ốm gã bạn già của cô giống như một đứa trẻ to xác, mà, có lẽ là hắn vốn như thế, chỉ giỏi diễn trước mặt người ngoài mà thôi. Hé mắt liếc qua cậu chàng đang ngoan ngoãn ngồi ăn cháo rất nghiêm túc, cô cười nhè nhẹ. Cứ như có thêm một thằng con lớn ấy nhỉ.

Để trông gã thám tử nửa đêm mưa gió đi điều tra lăn đùng ra ốm kia, Shiho cũng khá tốn sức, mới nhắm mắt lại một lúc, chẳng mấy chốc đã thiếp đi. Một tràng âm thanh thanh thúy vang lên đánh thức cô dậy khỏi giấc ngủ ngắn. Shiho để ý thấy trên người được choàng thêm một tấm chăn mỏng. Lúc hoạt động thì không sao, nhưng với thời tiết này, khi ngủ hơi ẩm lạnh lẽo sẽ ngấm dần vào cơ thể. Cuốn cả tấm chăn lên người, Shiho đi vào phòng bếp. Tựa người bên kệ, cô lắc đầu nhìn thủ phạm gây ra âm thanh thanh thúy kia vẫn lóng ngóng ở hiện trường.

\- Cái nắp ấy đi theo bộ, cậu đánh vỡ tô rồi, giữ lại nắp thì có tác dụng gì? Nào, lại làm sao nữa?

Nhìn nhìn cái tô sứ tan tành trên sàn bếp, lại nhìn nhìn chiếc nắp trong tay, Shinichi ngượng nghịu.

\- Tớ chỉ muốn rửa bát thôi mà, cậu ngủ mất rồi...

\- Thật tình, làm thế nào mà cậu sống được đến chừng này tuổi vậy Shinichi?

\- Tớ cũng không biết.

Thôi thôi bỏ đi, không chấp nhặt với người ốm làm gì. Có khi hắn sốt đến hỏng não rồi cũng không biết chừng. Shiho xua gã thám tử ra ngoài, tránh cho hắn lại gây thêm họa. Dọn dẹp hết các mảnh vỡ xong cô mới quay ra, lại thấy Shinichi vẫn ngồi khoanh chân trên sô pha, đã thế còn bắt chước vừa ôm gối vừa trùm chăn nữa chứ.

\- Lại đây nào Shiho, tớ pha trà cho cậu rồi này.

Shiho ngồi xuống ghế nâng cốc trà lên, hơi nước nóng hổi phả vào người mang theo hương trà man mát dễ chịu. Hừm, có con trai lớn thế này kể ra cảm giác cũng không tệ. Túm túm góc gối, Shinichi nhìn sang.

\- Shiho ơi.

Nhấp ngụm trà, Shiho nhướng mày, con trai lại muốn xin xỏ cái gì đây. Chợt nhận thức được suy nghĩ trong đầu mình, cô nhịn cười nhìn gã thám tử ngồi cuộn lại một góc bên kia sô pha.

\- Ngày mai chúng mình đến nông trại nhà chú Mori đi.

\- Cậu đang ốm, trời đang mưa, nông trại nhà ông chú đó lại ở xa. Nghỉ đi, tôi còn bận lắm.

Nhổm hẳn dậy ngồi xổm luôn trên ghế, Shinichi hơi nhướn người sang phía Shiho, vẻ mặt như muốn nói lại thôi, cứ nghèn nghẹn suốt mấy phút đồng hồ. Thôi nào, lại là cái vẻ mặt đó. Thế rốt cuộc là tại sao cậu lại muốn đến nông trại nhà ông chú đó đến vậy, còn nhất định phải là ngày mai?

\- Shiho ơi, chú Mori mới tậu được mấy con gà lôi mập lắm, cái loại gà mà còn gọi là chim trĩ ấy. Chú ấy rủ tớ đến, tớ cũng muốn xem. Ngày mai là cuối tuần mà, đi nhé Shiho.

\- Thôi thôi được rồi. Cậu ăn cháo rồi, giờ ngoan ngoãn uống thuốc đi ngủ, ngày mai khỏe hơn thì tôi đưa đi. Đằng nào nếu tôi không đưa đi cậu lại tìm cách trốn đúng không, đang ốm cấm có được lái xe.

\- Rõ.

Shinichi vui vẻ uống thuốc, vui vẻ về phòng, vui vẻ đi vào giấc ngủ với hình ảnh mấy chú gà lôi béo mập quay quay trong đầu. Shiho ngán ngẩm nhìn gã bạn già, làm cái gì mà y như thiếu niên mới lớn.

Sớm hôm sau Shinichi đã mặt mày tươi tắn quần áo chỉnh tề, gọi điện bảo Shiho qua đón. Cậu vội đến mức muốn đi ngay lập tức. Shiho tự hỏi, có phải ảnh hưởng của cơn sốt lên não hắn ta vẫn chưa hết hay không. Sau khi đốc thúc gã bạn ăn xong bữa sáng cho đàng hoàng, Shiho mới lái xe chở hắn đi. Suốt dọc đường đến nông trại nhà ông chú Mori, trời vẫn mưa lất phất. May mắn làm sao, xe vừa tới cổng thì trời cũng quang.

Ông chú Mori hồ hở chạy ra đón, mình mặc yukata mát mẻ. Xem ra cuộc sống mấy năm nay của ông chú không tệ. Shinichi đang muốn chạy ngay ra nông trại, lại được ông chú kéo vào trong nhà.

\- Chú mày vội cái gì, ta cũng chẳng nuôi chúng nó ngoài đấy. Vào đây vào đây, đoạn sân sau chỗ có mấy khóm trúc mát mẻ, có vài con gà lôi béo nhốt ở đấy mấy ngày nhìn cũng vui mắt.

Mấy người người trước người sau cùng nhau vào ngôi nhà kiểu Nhật truyền thống, lại xuyên qua sân sau mới thấy một khoảnh sân được vây lại nhốt mấy con gà kì lạ màu sắc sặc sỡ. Trong lúc hai chú cháu nhà kia đi qua đi lại vừa ngắm vừa bàn bạc cái gì đấy, Shiho cứ đứng im lặng nhìn, một lát sau mới tiến lại, ngồi hẳn xuống ngắm nghía chăm chú mấy chú gà lôi mập mập đi chậm rì rì trong khoảnh sân nhỏ. Ồ, nhìn cũng hay đấy chứ.

\- Cô Eri đâu chú?

Mori Kogoro hất hất đầu về phía trong nhà, nháy nháy mắt với Shinichi.

\- Ở trong kia nghiên cứu, còn không phải vì mấy em gà mập mạp này sao, Eri có vẻ quyết tâm lắm.

Ngày hôm ấy nói nói cười cười, chạy ra ngoài nông trại chơi cả ngày xong còn được mấy sọt nông sản mang về, hai thanh niên thành phố hơi nhiều tuổi được dịp dãn gân dãn cốt, thoải mái tinh thần. Lúc ấy là tầm chiều, Shiho mới dừng lại nghĩ gì đó, rồi quay sang vỗ vai Shinichi.

\- Sân nhà cậu cũng khá rộng đấy, để không cũng chẳng làm gì.

\- Hả, ừ thì xưa giờ vẫn để vậy mà.

Shinichi mù mờ chẳng hiểu cô nàng đang nói chuyện gì, cứ hàm hồ đáp lại.

\- Quây lại thả mấy con gà lôi vào nuôi cũng hay đấy, cho vui cửa vui nhà.

\- Cậu, cậu thích gà lôi? Không, ý tớ là à ý cậu là muốn nuôi như một kiểu thú cưng ấy hả?

Shiho nhướng mày nhìn cậu vẻ khó hiểu.

\- Chúng vốn là thú cưng mà.

Nghe đến đây, ông chú Mori như vỡ ra điều gì, há miệng chỉ thẳng mặt gã thám tử mặt mũi đang méo xệch.

\- Này tên kia chẳng lẽ con bé vẫn chưa biết...

\- Chú chào cô giúp cháu, Shiho à muộn rồi mình về thôi, không khéo mưa nữa thì phiền lắm ha ha.

Nói rồi Shinichi vội vội vàng vàng đẩy Shiho đi ra ngoài xe. Nhìn theo bóng chiếc xe xa dần trên con đường vắng, ông Mori chỉ biết chặc lưỡi, cái thằng. Vừa lúc ấy vị luật sư nổi tiếng Kisaki Eri đi từ trong ra, tay vẫn cầm cuốn sách.

\- Ơ, mấy đứa đâu rồi. Em còn chưa hỏi xem chúng nó thích ăn hầm nấm với ô liu hay rim rượu vang táo tàu. Hừm, hay là nướng? Ồ, giờ này chắc Yusaku với Yukiko cũng sắp đến rồi.

Đỡ lấy cuốn sách dạy nấu ăn từ tay vợ, Mori Kogoro thở dài một hơi. Cái thằng, thôi thì chúc chú mày may mắn.

Tối ấy, nhà Mori nhận được một cuộc gọi vô cùng khẩn thiết, ông chú nhà này chỉ biết phá lên cười ha hả với tình thế tréo ngoe của thằng nhóc thám tử.

\- Gà lôi là bổ lắm ấy, đặc biệt giàu dinh dưỡng luôn. Eri đã nghiên cứu rồi, gà này đem hầm nấm với ô liu, lại thêm rượu vang trắng thì tuyệt cú mèo, bố chú mày khen tấm tắc đấy. Ta nói chứ chú mày không có số hưởng rồi. Ha ha ha ~

Shinichi mặt nhăn mày nhó, vò tung mái đầu lên cho bằng tổ quạ mới thôi.

\- Chuyện làm thịt mấy con gà đấy chú tuyệt đối không được để Shiho biết, cháu xin chú đấy. Còn hai ông bà bỏ con đi du lịch, thấy đồ ngon là bay về kia nữa, chú bảo hai ông bà ấy giữ bí mật cho cháu.

Nghe tiếng trò chuyện chè chén bên kia đầu dây, Shinichi nghiến răng kèn kẹt.

\- Còn nữa, để phần cho cháu mỗi món một phần.

Hôm sau là chủ nhật, vừa hay trời quang mây tạnh. Shiho mở toang cánh cửa, nắng nhẹ chiếu lên mái tóc ánh lên rực rỡ tựa mặt trời.

\- Shinichi, mình đi thăm mấy em gà lôi đi.

Cậu thám tử sắp đầu ba vẫn lông bông người yêu không có, chó cũng không có lấy một con âm thầm đổ lệ trong lòng.

Lạy chúa con biết con sai rồi mà!

 **Grey**


End file.
